


She's in My Quarters - Lock Down the Ship!

by reylolove44



Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: An alternative ending to the Force bond scene with Rey and Kylo Ren when he was telling her about who is she from 'Rise of Skywalker.'
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. I Never Lied to You

Rey felt a pull to a particular room aboard the First Order Star Destroyer. She knew she shouldn't become too distracted, what with the rest of her friends on board the ship as well. However, she couldn't deny what she felt as she grew closer and closer to the confined quarters the Force had lead her to. The door slide open for her and she walked down the steps into a room that was wall-to-wall white in color. Rey walked through the room, noticing the burned remains of a helmet that reminded her of Kylo Ren. 

She continued looking around and strode towards Chewbacca's belongings that were on a desk by a bed. She searched through his bag to make sure the Sith dagger was still in place. It was still there thankfully and she pulled it out to inspect it once again. As she held the dagger in her hand, she could hear painful screams and shouts through the Force. Terrible things have happened with this blade, she thought to herself. Her skin prickled at what the screams could have been about.

"Rey," a voice called out behind her. 

Rey was startled and instantly turned on her lightsaber as she turned to face Kylo Ren standing before her. He was on the planet surface of Kijimi just below where the Star Destroyer was. 

"You are difficult to find," Kylo spoke, his voice rich and deep in her ears.

"And you're hard to get rid of," Rey responded, trying to keep her composure as calm as she could. She had no time to engage in anything concerning Kylo and wanted to move past him and get back to her friends, hoping they had found Chewbacca to be alright. 

"You can't hide, Rey. Not from me," Kylo continued as he stepped closer to her. "I pushed you in the desert on Pasaana so you could see who you are and what power lies within you. I know the rest of your story and where you come from."

"I don't want any of this. You're lying to me. You told me my parents were nobodies," Rey replied, starting to feel her frustrating begin to bubble over.

"Rey, I never lied to you. They chose to be no one in order to protect you. To keep you safe. Search your memories, you'll see that I'm right," Kylo went on standing just feet away from her. 

He could feel her anger beginning to boil and didn't want to overstep his bounds. Why can't she understand that I am trying to help her? he thought to himself. 

"I've been inside your mind, you remember more than you say. You've just kept it locked away to hide the pain. Search your memories."

"Don't!" Rey shouted as she moved her lightsaber to swipe at Kylo, who instantly blocked it with his own. They stared at each other with Kylo still trying to reach her by saying, "Remember them, Rey. See them."


	2. Rey's Parents

Rey's mind flashed with images she had suppressed for her whole life. She saw her parents holding her close and telling her to be safe and strong. She watched as her parents left her with Unkar Plutt and saw Ochi's ship take them away from her. The dagger showed her that her parents were lying to protect her.

"She's gone. You'll never find her," her mother spoke to Ochi. Then Rey heard her mother scream as Ochi plunged the Sith dagger into her father's chest, followed by her mother's chest.

"No!" Rey screamed as she was brought back to where she was in front of Kylo. She swung her blade down by her side as they circled each other, their gazes not leaving one another.

"So now you see, Rey. It was Palpatine who had your parents taken from you. It was Palpatine who gave the order to kill them. He was looking for you and they wouldn't give up where you were," Kylo spoke in a softer tone, similar to how he spoke with her back in the elevator they were in together on Snoke's Star Destroyer. 

"Tell me where you are, Rey."

"No!" Rey shouted as she drew her lightsaber towards Kylo again. 

Their blades did not stop moving until both of their blades sliced into the stand that held the mask of Darth Vader. The mask fell to the floor in front of Kylo and Rey. Kylo looked up at Rey and smiled behind his mask. He knew exactly where she was.

"So that's where you are," he said in a tone that slightly intrigued Rey by how his deep voice as it wrapped around her. "Do you know why the Emperor has wanted you dead?"

"No…" Rey replied.

"I'll come tell you," Kylo whispered and then was gone. He had ended their Force connection for the time being. Rey stood there too stunned to move as she tried to process all she had just experienced and relieved.

Back on the planet surface, Kylo turned to the closest Stormtroopers as quickly as he could.

"She's in my quarters - lock down the ship!"


	3. In Kylo's Quarters

Back in Kylo Ren's quarters, Rey had plopped down onto the bed in the room, her head in her hands. She was still reeling from learning about her family. Yes, the memories had been hidden away in her mind. But relieving them and fully understanding why she was left of Jakku was a lot to process. She forgot about leaving the Star Destroyer and just hoped that her friends had managed to escape on the Millennium Falcon. Sitting on the bed, an unnerving rage built inside her towards Emperor Palpatine. He was the person responsible for taking her parents away from her. He was the reason she was left all alone on Jakku for so many years. Instantly, Rey stood up filled with her new purpose to destroy the Emperor once and for all, not just for the galaxy but to avenge her beloved parents.

Before she could leave, the door suddenly opened and Kylo Ren stood at the top of the stairs. He walked down the steps with his cloak billowing behind him and stopped to stand directly in front of Rey. It had been months since they had been this close when not experiencing their Force bond. Kylo took off his mask and she could once again see his scarred, but handsome face. She was always shocked with herself at how he was able to make her feel somewhat at peace with herself and found the puzzling feelings she had for him begin to surface. Rey took a deep breath. Although she didn't always see eye to eye with him, she knew that Kylo was the only one who could help her understand what was going on.

"Why would the Emperor come for me? Why did he want to kill a child?" she asked, stepping closer to Kylo and looking into his eyes. "Tell me."

"Because he saw what you would become. You don't just have power, Rey. You have his power. You're his granddaughter, a Palpatine," Kylo replied with a softness to his voice that stunned her a little bit. 

Rey was hit again with an overwhelming wave of realization in her unknown story and stepped backwards until she sat on the bed again. Kylo's heart stopped for a moment as he saw this girl sitting on his bed and fought to keep his emotions about her in check. He stepped closer to her, trying to help her understand that he was trying to comfort her with this news.

"My mother was the daughter of Darth Vader. Your father was the son of the Emperor," Kylo began, stepping so he stood right beside her. 

As he spoke, Rey realized that the mask she had seen earlier had belonged to Darth Vader. She still sat on the bed but wanted to hear more of where this conversation was going, especially because of how Kylo spoke to her. Rey felt that he was being very understanding and she felt, somehow, safe with him. She shifted over so he could sit next to her on the bed. He took this as an invitation and joined her on the bed. They were sitting next to each other, just their shoulders touching. The touch sent electricity through both of them. 

"What Palpatine doesn't know is that we're a dyad in the Force. Two that are one," he continued, speaking softly and looking at the girl next to him. "We'll kill him, together. We can take the throne. I know you've seen yourself by my side." Rey turned to look at him. They were so close to one another, with just inches of space between them.

"I have seen myself next to you on the throne of the Sith. But I know there is good in you, Ben," Rey replied. 

Kylo's body seemed to soften at the sound of his birth name and it didn't escape Rey's notice. She leaned closer to him, her face just a hair away. Rey looked from his eyes to his lips, pleading with her eyes for the man she truly loved that was trapped inside the facade of Kylo Ren.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Ben. Come back...come back to me," she whispered. 

Kylo could no longer hold himself back. He had when he had interrogated Rey on Starkiller Base and when they shared the elevator together on Snoke's Star Destroyer. Now, with Rey so close to him, he would no longer ignore his desires. He pressed his lips to hers, closing the very small gap between them. Rey was slightly taken aback by his sudden kiss, but found that her heart began to race as it had when she had offered to help him back on Snoke's ship. She let herself sink into his kiss and fell back onto the bed, feeling him lean on top of her. 

Their kiss continued as they laid on the bed together. Kylo had placed his hands on either side of Rey's head on the bed. Rey ran her fingers through his thick, wavy locks that she had always wanted to touch. Once her fingers gripped his hair she pulled him closer into her, pressing harder against his lips. She could hear him sigh through their kiss and continued to press her lips against his. He shifted his body so he was laying on top of her and they were now chest to chest, lips not stopping for anything. Rey sighed as Kylo moved his lips to kiss her jawline and up to her ear, nibbling here and there. She gripped his hair tighter in her grasp which made him more hungry for her. He pressed his lips into her neck and she could feel his teeth graze against her, feeling completely at his mercy. Without warning, Rey managed to flip Kylo over onto his back and climbed on top of him. 

Before he could say anything, she planted her lips on his with a fierce passion that sent him overboard. He wrapped his arms around her with his hands at the base of her back. Kylo pulled her into him and could feel that she had grinder against his hips. It drove him insane and he instantly grinding back in response. He flipped Rey onto her back and was on top once again, continuing his grinding against her as a soft moan escaped her lips. Kylo couldn't believe what he felt and they fact that she felt just as good as he did in this moment. Rey dug her fingers into his back and was completely under his control.

"Ben…" Rey moaned into their kiss, causing Kylo to pause his advances. He didn't pull away from her but stayed just inches above her face. 

Then Rey saw something she never thought she would be able to see. Kylo smiled down at Rey and cupped her cheek with his hand. His lips brushed against hers and pressed gently. 

"Rey…" Kylo replied as Ben Solo. Rey smiled back and knew she had finally found the man she loved that was stuck inside of Kylo Ren. He was hers and she was his, no matter where the Force planned to guide them.


	4. Interrupted

Ben brought his lips to Rey's once again and continued grinding against her, relishing the moans he was making come out of her. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him. The two were in sync and their bond sparked with the love they had for each other. Just as Rey reached out to pull Ben's shirt over his head, a loud beep sounded at the door, making them both jump. They climbed off of the bed and stood next to each other as their eyes looked towards the door. 

"Supreme Leader, have you found the girl?" asked Allegiant General Pryde through the door. Rey slid her hand into Ben's and squeezed it gently. Ben squeezed back and kissed her forehead gently.

"She was in my quarters but has since left. I am searching through the Force to find her," Ben snapped in his strict tone. Rey couldn't help but sigh at how powerful he sounded and tried to keep herself from kissing him again.

"Well, sir, we have not seen her on any of our cameras. She couldn't have possibly slipped away that easily," Pryde replied.

"You don't know her like I do, Allegiant General. She is strong with the Force and well-trained. She is still on the ship, I can feel it," Ben spoke trying to keep his annoyance of Pryde out of his voice as best as he could.

"That may be so, but I do know about what a woman like her does to the heart of any man. I know about your connection with her and I know you'll stop at nothing to protect her. You're lying to me, Supreme Leader. She's still in there with you," Pryde spoke with a confidence that Ben could feel so clearly. Ben clung to Rey's hand and squeezed it gently, feeling his own confidence build when she squeezed his hand back.

"Allegiant General, don't do something you'll regret," Ben declared. 

"Oh, I think I'll rather enjoy this, Supreme Leader," Pryde replied. 

Before Ben could respond, the door to his quarters was blown open. Ben moved to protect Rey and they were pushed back onto the bed. Smoke filled the room after the blast and Ben quickly gathered Rey in his arms to check if she was alright. She clung to him and made sure he knew she was okay. Both of their hearts dropped, however, when they heard Stormtroopers marching into the room with Pryde following behind. Ben stood up from the bed and placed Rey behind him, shielding her from the troopers who had now raised their blasters at the both of them.

"Ah, Supreme Leader. The Emperor was right all along," Pryde sneered at Ben.

"You will leave my quarters immediately or-" Ben began but was silenced by a slap from Pryde. The Allegiant General wished that the boy would have fallen but still felt immense pleasure from delivering the blow nonetheless.

"The Emperor was beginning to doubt your allegiance to him so he had asked me to keep an eye on your actions. He told me that you would do anything for his granddaughter and he was absolutely right," Pryde continued as he stepped closer to the pair of them. He stared at Rey hungrily and glanced back at Ben with an absolutely evil grin plastered on his face.

"She really is quite lovely. I can see why you enjoy her company so much, Ren. I look forward to having her be in my company on our way to Exegol," Pryde spoke as he moved forward to try and grab Rey.

"Don't you dare," Rey spoke as she pushed Pryde away from her using the Force. 

Ben looked towards her with such awe in his face that it was difficult for Rey to suppress a smile. But the moment was short-lived as the troopers moved behind them and clasped binders on their wrists behind their backs. Ben and Rey both struggled against their restraints as Pryde gingerly made his way back over to them, trying desperately to hide how much pain he was truly in from Rey's actions.

"The Emperor will be pleased to see the power his granddaughter has. You will go to Exegol, scavenger scum," Pryde spoke as he tilted Rey's head up so she could see into his smug face.

"If you take me there, I will just kill the Emperor," Rey spat back. She shuddered slightly as Pryde laughed at her response.

"You will go to Exegol. If not, I will kill Ren right in front of you," he replied. Her shocked face made Pryde's hideous smile stretch across his face once more.

"Rey, don't do this. You can't give yourself up just for me. Rey, please-" Ben spoke but was then silenced by a punch to his stomach from one of the troopers. 

"No!" Rey screamed out. 

She stamped the foot of the trooper holding her and kicked Pryde away from her as she hurried towards Ben. She leaned her head against his shoulder before standing in front of him, protecting him from Pryde and his squad. 

"ENOUGH!" came a shout from outside Ben's quarters before blaster fired rained down on the squad of Stormtroopers. 

Rey pushed Ben away from the blaster fire and still covered him to protect him. When the blasters stopped, the whole squad along with the Allegiant General were lying dead. Before Rey could stand up to see who it was, she heard footsteps running down the stairs. Her heart swelled when she saw Finn, Poe, and Chewie. They had saved the day.


	5. A Jaw-Dropping Sight

"Rey!" Finn, Poe, and Chewie all shouted together as they rushed over to uncuff her. They gathered her into a huge hug and they sighed in relief that she was okay.

"Come on, we gotta go," Finn said quickly as they started making there way back up the steps. 

They turned back when they saw that Rey wasn't with them. She had released Ben from his binders and they just stood looking at each other. Then Poe, Chewie, and Finn's jaws dropped when they watched Rey pull Ben into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were utterly baffled at the sight. Ben and Rey were completely lost in each other. Rey clung to his neck as she felt Ben pull her closer and closer to him, savoring every kiss that passed between them. Several emotions were sparking back and forth between them through their bond as they continued to kiss one another. When they finally broke away slightly to catch their breath, they leaned their foreheads together and let out a content sigh. Ben was in awe of how Rey stood by him and protected him just as he had done for her. His love for her exploded through their bond and he grinned at seeing Rey's smile. 

A low roar from Chewie brought Rey and Ben back to the current situation. They turned their heads towards Chewie, Finn, and Poe and felt a slight blush start to creep up their cheeks. Rey pushed her shoulders back and grasped Ben's hand in hers and looked daringly towards her Resistance crew. Ben couldn't help but smile - she was still protecting him. But before Rey could say anything, Chewie rushed forward and crushed Ben in a warm embrace, shouting roars of joy at once again seeing Han Solo's son that he watched over for so many years. Poe and Finn were stunned once again and looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Chewie set Ben back down and ruffled his hair like he had when Ben was a child. Then Chewie strode out of Ben's quarters, looking back only to make sure that the others were following. Rey took Ben by the hand and they followed Chewie out of the room, then followed by Finn, leaving only Poe left standing.

"Ok, is anyone really not going to talk about what just happened?" Poe called out. He gave an exhausted exhale before climbing out of Ben's quarters and running to catch up with the rest of the group.


	6. What's the Plan?

It had been so long since Ben had set foot on his father's ship but it looked exactly the same as when he was a child. Poe, Chewie, and Finn were all in the cockpit while Rey sat with Ben at the holochess table. Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder and had not stopped holding his hand. She sighed as she felt Ben's thumb tracing circles around her hand. He rested his head on hers gently and Rey could feel his smile through their bond. Rey closed her eyes and settled deeper into his shoulder, squeezing his hand and smiling as he squeezed back. She only opened them again when she felt Finn's presence suddenly before them, thankful that he wasn't angry about what was going on.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, looking to her and Ben.

"The Emperor is still a threat, but now he most likely knows of my betrayal," Ben began, rising his head to look Finn in the eye but still keeping his hand entwined with Rey's.

"I need to go and face him, to end this once and for all."

"We will face him, together," Rey corrected him, as she turned to look up at him. With his free hand, Ben pushed away a loose strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear while looking into her deep, brown eyes.

"I can't have you risk your life for something that I caused," Be spoke softly.

"You said so yourself. We are a dyad in the Force. We've always been stronger when we worked together. We're going to take him down together," she replied, not budging at all from her stance. 

Ben sighed and kissed her forehead gently, so thankful that he had her with him. No matter what, she was always the one who stood beside him and fought for him. He would do the same for her.

"So…we're going to Exegol then?" Finn questioned, trying to bring them back to focus on the task at hand.

"Yes, but we don't have the wayfinder," Rey answered.

"But I do," Ben replied as he pulled out the wayfinder he had collected from Mustafar. 

Finn was aghast at the luck. Well, it's not luck, it's the Force, he thought to himself. Rey beamed with pride and quickly lead them both to the cockpit. She hooked it up to the navicomputer and then looked towards where Chewie and Poe were seated. They both looked at each other and then stood up. Chewie clapped Ben on the shoulder and pushed him towards the seat his father took while ushering Rey to his own seat. Together, Rey and Ben helped guide the Millennium Falcon to Exegol as Poe and Finn watched in great awe. Chewie just sat back and grinned, knowing that Han would be so proud of both of them.


	7. Family Name

Exegol was unlike anything Rey had ever seen. They were greater by an impressive fleet of Star Destroyers that the Emperor had been building. It was utterly terrifying. She and Ben piloted the Millennium Falcon with ease and were able to land safely on the planet's surface. Rey couldn't help but smile to herself at how well they were able to fly together. As they stood up, she turned to her friends as she took Ben's hand with her own, something she was so comfortable with that she felt as if she had been doing it her whole life. 

"Ben and I will go to the Emperor alone. You three need to call out to our allies to send reinforcements. I know Leia has been sending out transmissions and will continue to do so as we speak," she spoke with a clear tone. 

Perhaps one day she could be a true leader in the Resistance as Leia had been pushing her towards. Ben was proud to be standing next to such a strong woman and squeezed her hand gently. Rey squeezed back and looked at everyone surrounding her. They all meant so much to her, more than they could truly understand or know. There was so much she wanted to say but didn't know how best to put it. She took a deep breath and decided on how best to deliver her message.

"May the Force be with us all."

Chewie roared out in agreement and gathered them all into a huge embrace. Once they pulled away, Ben and Rey made their way off of the Falcon and towards the entrance of the nightly Sith temple. Rey shuddered at the sight but felt her fear dissipate with Ben beside her. Lightning struck all around them as they walked onto a platform that slowly began to lower them deeper and deeper into the temple. The platform froze once they reached the bottom and they continued to walk towards the throne room. As Rey reached the entrance, she was suddenly pulled back and found herself in Ben's arms, his lips on hers so quickly she didn't have time to say anything else. She sank into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, letting her fingers grip his wavy locks. They pulled away in heavy pants as Ben looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I want you to know Rey, here and now, that I love you and I will always be with you," he spoke quietly, pressing his forehead to hers. Rey reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

"I have always loved you, Ben, and always will," she replied. Ben sighed and kissed her once more before they headed into the throne room. 

In the middle of the room stood the throne of the Sith, which both of them had seen in visions. Their visions told them they would be sitting on the throne together through the Dark Side. How wrong they were. More lightning continued to flash as a soft chant started to build. Rey and Ben turned and found that there was an assembly of hooded figures surrounding them.

"Long have I waited, for my grandchild to come home," an old, menacing voice rang out suddenly, echoing across the throne room. 

Ben and Rey slowly turned towards the voice, chills running up and down their spines. There he was - the Emperor.

"You have fulfilled your destiny and have done what your grandfather couldn't, boy," the Emperor spoke with a grin. 

"You have brought my grandchild home to me, even though you did not kill her as I asked. Do I sense a change in you, Kylo Ren?" he asked as he watched Rey step forward in front of Ben and stared down her grandfather.

"We are not here to join the Sith. We've come to end them," she spoke with confidence in her voice. "Oh my child, it is your birthright to rule. You will ascend the throne, Empress Palpatine," the Emperor replied. Rey shuddered at the name but didn't back down.

"I refuse to accept Palpatine as my name."

"Oh? And just what would you name be then, you filthy scavenger? You are nothing without me." The Emperor spat these words with such venom but Rey still stood proud and strong. She drew her lightsaber, the blue tint lighting up her face brilliantly.

"I have everything I could possibly want. I have found the family I never had," she replied. Taking a deep breath, she raised her lightsaber as a knowing smile spread across her face.

"I am Rey Solo."


	8. The Sith Throne

"Solo? Ah, Solo. You took the boy's name and have turned him against me," the Emperor began, fuming at the betrayal he somehow had not foreseen. He stared down at his granddaughter with daggers in his eyes.

"If you will not ascend the throne, I will kill that boy with the cruelest stroke and then take your soul for my own!" he screamed.

Rey reached behind her to make sure Ben was still there but began to panic as she sensed he was no longer behind her. She looked around frantically until she saw that he was being held by two of Palpatine's guards, a dagger at his throat. Rey began to rush towards him but stopped when she saw the guards press the dagger closer to his neck. As much as she tried to control her anger, Rey felt it begin to boil over and heard her grandfather laughing in delight.

"Good! Good! Your anger, I feel it. It makes you so strong. So powerful. My child, ascend the throne! Take what is rightfully yours and you can save this poor boy's life, if that is what you wish," the Emperor spoke with triumph. 

Rey could feel tears start to burn her eyes as she looked at her monstrous grandfather. She could feel Ben's eyes piercing into her as she turned to face the Emperor. As she looked at Palpatine, she noticed how distracted her was by the power of her anger and used this to help peer into his unblocked mind. She saw herself on the throne and knew what she had to do in order to save Ben's life.

"I will take my place as Empress," she sighed. 

Rey! Ben screamed at her through their bond. 

Ben, don't worry. I have a plan, she sent back with the images she had seen in the Emperor's mind. Rey stepped forward and took a seat on the throne, looking out to the crowd surrounding them. She let her anger boil over to continue to cover her true intentions. 

"My friends! The Palpatine rule has been restored with my granddaughter! The Sith are reborn and nothing will-" the Emperor was cut short by the blue of Rey's lightsaber that had pierced his heart, if that what was actually truly there. 

His scream filled the entire throne room as his life came to an end. Ben took his chance and knocked out both of the guards holding him before running towards Rey. The Emperor was no more but he was more concerned about Rey slumped against the throne with her eyes closed. He reached out a touched her face and tried to wake her.

"Rey, you did it. It's over. Rey, please, wake up," he whispered. 

Her eyes fluttered awake but Ben drew back at how they looked. They were no longer the deep brown he always loved staring into. Rey's eyes were a fiery red with a yellow rim around them. Ben gasped in horror as a wicked smile curled across Rey's face.

"Yes Ben, I did it for us. Now we can rule together, you as my Emperor and I as your Empress."


	9. Kiss of Destiny

"No, Rey, no. This isn't you," Ben whispered over and over again as he stared at Rey. 

"Oh, but it is Ben. I can't believe I never saw this before. The power of the darkness. You were right all along," she replied, pulling his face close to hers as she stared hungrily at him. 

"Now I see what true power the Darkness has. It resides in both our bloodlines and we must continue it."

"Rey, no. We can't. We won't," he responded as he kissed her fiercely. 

Rey tried to fight him off and summoned her lightning powers as she had on Pasaana, but to no avail. Ben kept his hand firmly on top of hers as he continued to kiss her. He sent her images through their bond of the light and of her - how much she meant to her friends, to him. Through these images Rey saw how the family she had been seeking to find was the same family Ben had been searching for all along. The darkness inside her continued to try and fight but Ben was stronger in the light. Rey gasped against his lips and then went limp in his arms. She was so still.

Ben pulled her close and carried her off of the throne and back out to the platform to get back to the Falcon. He held her tightly against him the whole way. As the platform brought them back up to the entrance, he ran with Rey in his arms back to where the Falcon lay waiting. But it was no longer there. It was pulled into the battle in the skies above. The Resistance was taking out all of the Star Destroyers. Ben sank to his knees and reached out to Chewie, to Poe, to Finn, really to anyone who could hear him. He looked down at Rey and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Please, Rey, come back to me," he whispered. 

Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't lose her. She was the only family he had and the only thing that mattered in the entire galaxy. It was always her. Ben held her close and let the tears stream down his cheeks. His ears perked up when he heard the familiar engines of the Falcon. Without any further thought, Ben sprinted towards his father's ship and bounded up the ramp quickly with Rey in his grasp. He laid her down gently on the cot that was in the sleeping quarters and felt the ship take off. 

Over the ship intercom he heard joyous shouts for the victory they had achieved, but it was all just murmurs to Ben. He laid down next to Rey and pulled her close, reaching into her mind through their bond. I'm here, Ben. I'm here. Flashes of what happened within her were sent into his mind. Rey had been battling with the Emperor's spirit and almost let him take hold had it not been for Ben. She wasn't gone but needed rest from her inner battle she had fought with the Emperor. Ben pulled her closer to him and he kissed her forehead once more. He fell asleep holding her in his arms as the Falcon sped back to the Resistance Base.


	10. My Only Family Left

Rey woke up to a bright light hitting her eyes. She sat up slowly and let herself adjust to her surroundings. After rubbing her eyes, she found that she was in her quarters back at the Resistance Base. She had never felt so drained or fatigued, even with how hard her life had been on Jakku. Rey sat with her legs over the side of her bed and felt the bed shift under her slightly as another was moving behind her. She felt his lips on her neck and she leaned her head back against his shoulder. Then she turned to look into the eyes of Ben Solo, the man who had stuck by her and helped her stay in the light. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Ben," she whispered before kissing him tenderly on his full lips. 

He responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her. Rey shifted herself so she was sitting on his lap and let her fingers travel across his chest, which was bare for her. Ben pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting his head lay on top of her head. He could feel her tears stream down his chest and kissed her head gently, letting her know he was there for her.

"I'm so sorry Ben. I went straight to the darkness. If it hadn't been for you, the Emperor might have had his way and I would have been his pawn for the rebirth of the Sith. Ben, I'm so so sorry," Rey spoke through her strained sobs. 

She felt so guilty about what had transpired on Exegol. After all the times she tried to pull Ben to the Light, it was she who succumbed to the darkness that had been growing inside her. 

"Ben, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Shh, Rey, it's ok. You gave yourself to the Dark Side to save me. That is a debt I can never truly repay. You are the only one who has always believed in me. With my father and mother gone, you are my only family left," Ben whispered as he stroked back gently. 

Rey suddenly pulled back and let his words sink in as she gazed into his eyes. Family. The one thing she had been waiting for, searching for, but could never have. The words of Maz Kanata came to her mind suddenly from when she had first come into contact with Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But there's still someone who could. Rey's eyes welled up with more tears as she looked at Ben, her Ben. She smiled through her tears as she watched Ben's lips curl into his own soft smile that lit a fire inside her. He cupped his hand tenderly behind her neck and pulled her into his kiss, electricity shooting back and forth through their bond. Rey kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. She never wanted to let him go. After all this time, after all the years of waiting and counting the days, Rey had finally found her family.


	11. The Resistance Base

Ben helped Rey out of their quarters and walked with her out into the sunlight shining through the foliage of the Resistance Base. Her body was still recovering from her fight with the Emperor and he never left her side. He guided her through the base with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist for support as she leaned against him. She watched as members of the Resistance stared at the pair of them, but she didn't care. Ben was hers and no one was going to tell her otherwise. 

They continued walking together until they reached the beginning of the Jedi training grounds that Rey had grown to know. Ben helped Rey down to the ground and sat next to her, smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder as they looked out into the lush forest beyond. He kissed her forehead and then laid his head on hers. Rey closed her eyes and felt the Force around her. She listened to the birds chirping in the trees and felt the heartbeats of the many creatures roaming the forest floor. But the biggest pulse she felt through the Force was Ben, not just because he was next to her or the fact that they were bonded together. He had completely opened himself to the Force in a way that he hadn't done in years. They inhaled and exhaled as one and let the Force surround them. They were slightly startled when they heard BB-8 roll up next to them. Rey chuckled at the droid as he began to beep like mad. He wouldn't stop talking and was glad to see that Rey was okay.

"I know, it's good to be home," Rey replied to BB-8 as she rubbed his head lovingly. 

Ben admired the way she interacted with others but took special note of how she was with droids. She was so kind and generous to all and it made him smile, his heart swelling with even more love for this girl. BB-8 continued with his beeps to Rey as Ben looked on.

"That sounds like fun, BB-8. We'll be sure to come," Rey replied to the droid. 

He happily beeped his response and then rolled away back to the base. She could feel Ben's confused gaze on her and she looked into his eyes to reply to his questions popping through their bond.

"They're planning a celebration for tonight for the end of the war against the Emperor," she spoke with a smile in her eyes. 

Ben couldn't help but smile back. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he replied as Rey nuzzled herself closer to him. They sat for a little while longer before heading back to get ready for the big night ahead, walking hand in hand back to their quarters.


	12. You Clean Up Nicely

Once Ben and Rey were back in their quarters, they began getting ready for the festivities that lay ahead of them. It was going to be a night of celebration and togetherness, something that Ben and Rey knew little of but were thrilled to be apart of together. They each got dressed in some special clothing that was brought to them by a Resistance member (straight from Lando Calrissian himself). Ben dressed in a black suit that he found was just as comfortable as his sweater he had been wearing since leaving his Star Destroyer. He sat down on the bed as he waited for Rey and looked up just as she came out from behind the partition she was changing behind. Ben was completely floored by how amazing Rey looked. She was wearing a blue halter dress that ran all the way to the floor. He stood up quickly and met her halfway as she had been walking over to him.

"Rey, you look…incredible," he breathed as his eyes raked up and down her body. 

Rey blushed and looked down at the dress she wore. She was used to wearing durable clothes that were suitable for any get-up-and-go situation and wasn't accustomed to wearing something this nice. Her eyes looked back up into Ben's big brown eyes and swooned with how he was looking at her. No one had ever looked at her like this and she let the warmth from his gaze fill her up to the brim. Rey suddenly realized that she was still holding the halter ties and giggled slightly.

"Would you mind helping me with tying these together?" she asked shyly. 

Ben nodded and watched as she turned away from him and faced away from him, taking the halter ties into his own hands. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the low cut of the dress that showed him Rey's back as he carefully tied the halter ties together. Once they were tied, he let his hands gently, slowly run down from her shoulders to her arms, letting his fingertips trace her as he went. He heard Rey sigh at his touch and he stepped closer so her bare back connected with his chest as his hands intertwined with hers.

"I've never seen anything more wonderful in my whole life," he breathed against her ear, sending shivers of delight down her spine. 

Rey turned slowly to face him and brought her lips to his for the briefest of moments before brandishing her smile that she found she was wearing more and more because of him. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes that always comforted her.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Rey replied with a grin. Ben smiled back and lifted her up into the air, spinning her around as her laughter filled the space around them. He set her down gently and kissed her lips so softly that Rey swore she was going to melt right into the floor. She took Ben by the hand and together they made their way down to the celebration.


	13. Celebration

The celebration was unlike anything the Resistance, or perhaps the galaxy, had ever seen. The fires burned brightly as the air was filled with dancing, laughing, and singing all over the base. Embraces were shared throughout and smiles could be seen on every single face. Even the droids were partaking in the festivities. Ben held Rey close as they swayed to the music, feeling his heart race with Rey's head against his chest. He couldn't remember a time where he had ever been this happy and it was all because of the wonderful, beautiful girl in his arms. Rey smiled as she felt his emotions through their bond and squeezed his hand, smiling wider as he squeezed back. This was the happiest Rey had ever been and she didn't want this night to end. But a glimmer of light flooded through her as she realized that this would truly never end as long as Ben was at her side. 

As the next song began to play, Rey and Ben paused their dancing and grabbed some drinks as they looked out at the merriment around them. Ben wrapped an arm around Rey's waist and heard a slight moan escape her lips. He smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck. Rey closed her eyes and felt her lips part as he began to kiss her neck. She was reminded of what happened between them in his quarters on his Star Destroyer and moaned once more at the memory, especially as his lips began to travel up to her ear. Rey felt his lips pull into a smile and knew that through their bond he could see what she was thinking about. His hand that was at her hip began to trace small circles and he gasped as her hand had grabbed his suit jacket to hold onto for support.

"Oh, Ben," she breathed, her voice hitching slightly as he nipped at her ear playfully.

"You really do look beautiful in this dress Rey. But I would really enjoy taking it off of you," he growled against her ear, his deep voice sending Rey over the edge.

She dropped her drink and grabbed Ben by the collar of his suit and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He dropped his drink as well as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands feeling her bare skin where the dress did not cover her. She pulled back slightly and looked at him, hunger in her eyes that made Ben's heart beat faster.

"I want you now, Ben. Let's go," Rey whispered as she took him by the hand and began dragging him back to their quarters. 

She knew that with all the celebration going, they wouldn't be missed. This was going to be their own celebration. After all, they had finally found each other and it was time for the dyad to truly become one. Ben kept right up with her as they continued to run. Once they got to the door, Ben scooped Rey into his arms and grinned as her giggles filled the hallway. He walked her through the door and set her down gently before turning to close and lock the door behind them. 

As soon as the door was closed, he was pushed up against the wall and quickly felt Rey's lips on his. Ben's hands groped around her back and massaged her as their lips and tongues tangled together. He was able to push himself from the way and walked Rey backwards towards the middle of the room, their lips staying connected with panted breaths passing between them every so often. Rey quickly pulled off his suit jacket and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until his chest was bare before her. Ben reached his hands up to where he had tied Rey's dress and untangled the knot, watching as her dress fell and hit the floor. She was completely exposed and he couldn't contain the hunger in his eyes for her. 

Rey leaned up to kiss him again as she began working to relieve him of his pants. Ben stopped her as he picked her up and carried her to their bed, laying on top of her but being sure he didn't crush her with his weight. Their lips continued to move together as hands roamed all over. They were both bare before one another and Rey felt him teasing right at her entrance, feeling how wet she had become down there. Please Ben, she whispered through their bond and felt him slowly slide into her. Rey cried out in pleasure but was silenced by Ben's lips on hers once again. He thrust into her slowly in and out and growled as he felt her grind with him. Her hands trailed down his back and gripped his butt hard as she tried to push him further inside her. His moans were sending her over the edge and they groaned together with each thrust of their hips, not worrying about how loud they were being with the celebration going on just outside.

They both found that they were getting close and with just a few more thrusts, they both climaxed together and became one. Ben laid on top of Rey, both panting and out of breath from the love they had given to one another. Rey ran her fingers through Ben's hair and twirled them as they came down from the high of their climax. He was hers and she was his this night and the rest of their lives.


	14. A New Presence in the Force

The next few weeks passed by without much change. Ben and Rey helped out on the base, trained, and spent as much time together as they could. They made love often and the sensations they felt always felt as if it was their first time. Rey was always beaming and Ben couldn't seem to wipe his smile off of his face. They were both so incredibly happy and continued to be thankful to have one another each day.

One night Rey was showering and felt Ben behind her, letting her head rest against his shoulder as the water fell over them. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her close so her back was against his chest. She could feel his penis against her behind and sighed deeply. There was nothing she wanted but to have him take her right here and now as he had done several times. As his hands moved from her stomach to grip her breasts, she raised her hands to cover his and moved them back down to her stomach. Through their bond, she could feel his concern. 

"Just feel," she whispered as she guided his hands to rest on her stomach. 

Ben did as she asked and reached out with his feelings. He was struck by a new presence in the Force as he continued to reach out. 

"Do you feel it?" Rey asked. 

She tilted her head up and watched as Ben opened his eyes, seeing that their were tears starting to brim at the edges. She smiled and raised a hand to cup his cheek. He chuckled as the tears began streaming down his face, kissing Rey deeply as the water continued to run over them both.

"She will be ours to love," Rey breathed in between their kisses. 

Ben was so happy in this moment as he kissed Rey. He was going to be a father with the woman he loved more than anything in the entire galaxy. His hands suddenly gripped both of her breasts and Rey let out a loud moan at his quick gesture. He brought his lips to her ear and began to fondle her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. 

"And you will be mine to love right now and always," he breathed into her ear as he ground into her behind, becoming more aroused as he heard Rey's moans get louder. 

Ben massaged her breasts as he continued grinding and moaned back when he felt Rey grinding into him. He thrust into her from behind and they both groaned aloud at the feeling. Rey gripped his shoulders as he moved in and out of her, still gripping her breasts to hold her in place. His thrusts grew faster and faster as their bond hummed between them. 

"I love you Ben," Rey cried out as she came, feeling him empty into her as he came as well. 

She turned around and kissed his full lips. Ben kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around Rey, placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you forever, Rey. And I can't wait to meet our little girl. I can't wait to be an even happier family," he spoke softly, pulling Rey into another deep kiss. 

They climbed out of the shower and dried off just enough to get into bed, falling into each other once again and becoming one over and over again all night.


	15. The Delivery

Rey's belly grew and grew each day it seemed. She was very close to her delivery and was so thankful to have Ben with her every step of the way. They grew more and more excited with each passing day, just waiting until their little one would come into the world. 

Just as Rey thought she couldn't wait any longer, her water broke and she was rushed to the medical quarters on the Resistance Base. Ben held her hand the entire time and helped soothe her through their bond and through his words. Rey pushed and pushed when she felt she couldn't push anymore until she suddenly heard cries fill the air. Their daughter had finally arrived.

The doctor quickly cleaned up their baby and placed the sweet newborn in Rey's arms. Ben pressed his forehead to Rey's before kissing her gently. Rey looked into Ben's eyes with even more love than she thought was already possible to feel for the man beside her. 

"So, do we have a name?" the doctor asked. 

Rey looked at Ben and smiled, feeling her heart race as Ben grinned back at her. 

"Solara. Solara Solo," Rey breathed. 

Ben looked at her with a face that was as if he was hit by a blaster. Rey leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before looking back into his stunned face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from her sweet lips.

"You chose my last name?" he asked, still somewhat shocked. 

Rey chuckled lightly and it was music to Ben's ears.

"Of course I did. That is my family name," Rey replied, her eyes smiling at him. 

They had never spoken about these matters and Ben felt tears begin to stream down his face. She had chosen him once again and it still shocked him with the fact that he was able to still be surprised by Rey. They had been together for some many hours of each day since the defeat of the Emperor and yet hearing her accept him once more made his heart soar faster than his father's ship. He kissed her deeply and then kissed their child's head gently before sliding into the bed next to Rey. They all cuddled together and both Rey and Ben glowed as new parents, ready to grow their love even more in their lives together.


	16. Ben's Question

Solara was the most beautiful child in the galaxy. Well, at least Rey and Ben thought so. They couldn't have thought of a better combination of the two of them than in this little girl that brought even more joy into each and every day. Everything about Solara was simply perfect, bringing so much to their lives and an unending glow to their new family.

On a particularly sunny day on the Resistance Base, Ben had asked Finn to watch Solara for the morning. Finn took on the responsibility without question and watched as Ben took Rey by the hand and lead her out towards the training grounds. Rey hated to be away from Solara for long, but knew that she needed to get back into training eventually. She gripped Ben's hand tightly in hers as they walked towards the training grounds, igniting her lightsaber and placing it at the ready against Ben. She was puzzled when he hadn't pulled out his lightsaber yet.

"I know it's been a while, Ben, but you need to use your lightsaber against mine. I want this to be a fair fight," she teased. 

Ben remained silent but looked at Rey with so much love in his eyes that it overwhelmed Rey. He slowly knelt down before her and took her hand in his.

"Rey, I want you to know that this has been the happiest I've ever felt in my whole life. You are my home, my family, my everything. I know that we have been together all this time, but I want to do this right," he began, knowing that Rey could feel and see how nervous he was about this.

"I love you more than you could possibly know, even through our bond. I want to love you every single day of our lives as long as you'll let me. Rey, you are my love and my light, forever and always. Will you be my wife?" he asked. 

Rey fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck with such a force that it knocked him to the ground, causing a laugh to escape his lips. She lay on top of him and kissed him with all the love she had for him and sent her love through their bond as well, completely sending Ben over the edge.

"I love you, Ben, I always have and I always will. I want you as my husband now and forever," she replied through tears of joy. Ben felt his face get wet with tears of his own as he sat up and kissed her, holding her close to him as their love screamed through the Force.


End file.
